Connor Lacey's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - 28 Pranks Later/Transcript
This is the script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - 28 Pranks Later. noises Fluttershy: I'm so sorry I lost track of time at our picnic. I didn't mean for us to get caught out here after dark. But there's really nothing to be afraid of. The forest at night is the same as the forest during the day. gusts, howls Fluttershy: Only... darker. Harry: chattering Fluttershy: Still, maybe we should hurry back to the cottage. whoosh Fluttershy: Nothing to worry about. No reason to... whoosh Rainbow Dash: wailing Fluttershy: Ruuuun! zip Fluttershy: Aah! gasping Rainbow Dash: wailing thunderclap roars Fluttershy: screams Rainbow Dash: laughs Gotcha! harder Fluttershy: hyperventilating That wasn't funny! You really scared me! I hope you're happy. Harry: growls Rainbow Dash: Nope. You're too easy. You're scared of every''thing. '''Fluttershy': That's not true. Rainbow Dash: Boo. Fluttershy: Aah! chattering Harry: grunts Rainbow Dash: I mean, how could you not appreciate that? Fluttershy: Because I don't think being scared is very fun! Nova (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperdoforce Go): There, there, Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie: I do! Your heart gets all racy, your hooves get all tingly, your mouth gets all dry-ie! Actually, I don't like that part. But the rest is great! Knockout: Me two. Rainbow Dash: See? Every''pony likes a good prank! They're just jokes! '''Rarity': Now, Rainbow Dash, I don't think Fluttershy would have called us all here to talk about this if she thought it was funny. Everypony has things they like and things they don't. Supergirl (DCSHG): I'm with Rarity on this one. Applejack: And scarin' Fluttershy is just lazy. Rainbow Dash: scoffs Lazy?! Twilight Sparkle: A prank isn't very good if you're the only pony laughing. Connor Lacey: Yeah. Cliffjumper (G1): Besides if you prank people too much, you'll get into trouble. Pinkie Pie: But what if it's really, really, really, really, really funny? Knockout: More funnier than ever. Rainbow Dash: And I can do funny. Twilight Sparkle: I know you can. I guess the trick is making sure that your idea of funny matches the pony you're pranking. Rainbow Dash: giggle Twilight Sparkle: That way— fart noise Connor Lacey: Rainbow! Rainbow Dash: laughs Pinkie Pie and Knockout: laugh Rainbow Dash, Knockout '''and '''Pinkie Pie: laughing Pinkie Pie: Good one, Rainbow! Ha-ha! You have to admit! That was funny! Knockout: Yeah. Very funny. Twilight Sparkle: Not really. Applejack: Yeah. A whoopee cushion is like a joke shortcut. Rainbow Dash, Knockout and Pinkie Pie: What?! Rarity: Honestly, Rainbow Dash, if you are not willing to put forth the effort required to pull a prank that everypony can enjoy, you may as well not pull one at all. Rainbow Dash: Fine! If you ponies want effort, then that's just what you'll get. Twilight Sparkle: I'm not sure she understood what we meant. Rarity: I know you're excited about the Filly Guide Cookie and Drink Drive, but I still have to do a few finishing touches on your uniform. beat Sweetie Belle: smacking Hmm. Not bad. Rarity: Huh. reading "You asked for it." Sweetie Belle: What does it mean? Rarity: Hmm. I assume this is Dash's idea of a prank, which can only mean she's rigged some kind of booby trap to your Filly Guide uniform up there. Sweetie Belle: So how do we get it down? Rarity: We don't. If Dash thinks I'm going to fall for whatever she's got in mind, she's got another thing coming. There's more uniforms where that one came from! splat Sweetie Belle: Hmm. The sewing machine cake is actually better than the cake cake. Rarity: Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash: laughs Gotcha! Ha-ha! How's that for effort? clang jingle Apple Bloom: What's all this, Applejack? I thought you were gonna help me get ready for the Filly Guide Cookie Drive. Applejack: Uh, yeah, sorry about that. But Rainbow Dash has been on a prankin' tear, and you can never be too careful. Apple Bloom: Do you really think Dash is gonna try and prank you in your sleep? Applejack: Not if I have anythin' to say about it. click Applejack: See ya in the mornin', sugarcube. oinks Applejack: Huh?! crows Applejack: Whoa! splut clanks Rainbow Dash: Ha! Still think I'm lazy? Gotcha! laughing Pigpen... Applejack: grunts Ugh! Rainbow Dash! splat oinking music sprays Rainbow Dash: laughs Gotcha! continues Spike: fire thunk Spike: fire thunk Spike: fire thunk Spike: fire thunk Spike: fire thunk thud sloop Rainbow Dash: Gotcha! clang! Rainbow Dash: Gotcha! laughing Rainbow Dash: Gotcha! The Irelanders: Agh! splat! Rainbow Dash: Gotcha! Grimlock (RID 2015): Now that's just mean. Nick Russell: We've gotta stop this now. Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! We need your help. Pinkie Pie: Okay! For what? Rarity: Are you honestly going to stand there and tell us you know nothing about all the pranking Rainbow Dash has been doing? Pinkie Pie: Oh, no! She's been pranking up a storm! Fluttershy: Did she get you, too? Pinkie Pie: laughs Oh, yeah! She and Gummy both! Rainbow Dash: Boo! Pinkie Pie: Aaah! giggling Pinkie Pie: They got me good. Applejack: Well, she needs to stop. Pinkie Pie: Stop? But pranks are so much fun! Twilight Sparkle: Not for everypony. And it doesn't seem like Dash is taking the time to find out who enjoys them and who doesn't. All but Twilight: grumble Rarity: Uh, since you and Dash share such an, uh, affinity for pranking, we thought you might be able to get her to, um, uh... quit it! Antauri: And we'll go with you, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie: Goodie. Hey, Rainbow Dash! I have something very important to tell you! Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, hey! I actually have something totally important to tell you! Knockout: So do I. Pinkie Pie: You do? Ooh! You go first! Rainbow Dash: Okay, you know how I've been pranking everypony? Pinkie Pie: Yeah! giggles It's been pretty funny! I-I-I mean, actually, that's what we have to talk to you about. Rainbow Dash: Here. Have a cookie. Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Thanks! chomps Knockout: And I have seven boxes of juice for you guys. Chiro: Well, we do feel peckish. Monkeys and Jinmay: Yeah. Rainbow Dash: So, I got to thinking – why waste my time pranking everypony one at a time when we could prank everypony at once? Pinkie Pie: Mmm, wow! Everypony at once?! That sounds amazing! needle scratches Pinkie Pie: Gah, wait! I mean, it's not. Rainbow Dash: You don't even know what it is yet! Knockout: Pinkie, kids, this is gonna be the best prank ever! Rainbow Dash: I special ordered these joke cookies so the colors would match my mane. Knockout: And I made these joke juice with a cocktail samples of Ultimate, Red, Dark and Synthetic Energon. Pinkie Pie: And? Rainbow Dash: And I'm gonna switch them with the Filly Guide cookies and juices. When Scootaloo and her friends sell them, everypony in town's gonna get a rainbow mouth and a Energon mouth courtesy of Rainbow Dash and Knockout! Ha-ha! It's gonna be so awesome! Pinkie Pie: Uh, I don't know. I mean, it doesn't really seem all that funny. Otto: That's right. Rainbow Dash: gasps What?! Pinkie Pie: Maybe this is a good time to stop pranking for a while. The other ponies in town really— Rainbow Dash: Stop?! No way! This prank is happening, Pinkie! And it's gonna be hilarious! Pinkie Pie: chomps Sparks: Well I guess this gave us an idea to get Rainbow Dash back at her. Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, kids, what's the deal? I told you we needed your help switching out all the Filly Guide cookies juices for the joke cookies and juices. But when you didn't show, we had to do it all by ourselves! Uh, Pinkie? Pinkie Pie: coughs Hyperforce: coughs Rainbow Dash: chuckles Wow. Your face is still pretty rainbowed. Knockout: And you still have Energon mouths. Pinkie Pie: Yeah, I haven't really coughs been feeling well. And these joke cookies are the only thing that makes me feel better. Gibson: Indeed. coughs Jinmay: And so do the joke juices. Pinkie Pie: You don't have any more, do you?! Rainbow Dash: Uh, no. I just told you, we used them all for the prank. Pinkie Pie: Oh. Chiro: Okay. Rainbow Dash: Pretty soon, the CMCs will start selling them to everypony in town. Ponies will open their boxes and start eating, then all of their teeth will turn rainbow-colored and Energon-colored, and they'll know it was me and Knockout! It's gonna be so awesome! C'mon, you don't wanna miss it! Pinkie Pie: Actually... coughs I don't think we can even... stand... up... raspy Unless you've got more cookies! Antauri: raspy And you have more juices! Rainbow Dash: Aah! On second thought, maybe you all better stay here and rest. Pinkie Pie: sighs Yeah. You're right. Sorry to miss out. I'm sure it's gonna be hilarious. Jinmay: I'm sure it will be hilarious. Knockout: This is really strange. Rainbow Dash: All right, who's ready to sell some cookies? Cutie Mark Crusaders: Me! The Combiners: Me too. Applejack: Look here, Rainbow Dash. I know you promised Scootaloo you'd help out, but I don't want none of your pranks ruinin' these fillies' night. Rainbow Dash: Look, I'll be with you the whole night so you can totally keep an eye on me. Apple Bloom: Come on, Applejack! Let's get started! Scootaloo: Yeah! We've got a lot of ground to cover! Sweetie Belle: We wanna hit every house in Ponyville! Rainbow Dash: Come on! You heard her! Every house in Ponyville! laughs Victorion: Let's just hope she doesn't prank anyone again. knocking Harry: loudly Cutie Mark Crusaders: scream knocking creaking clinking Rainbow Dash '''and '''Knockout: laughing Applejack: I think you lot should be real proud. Y'all did a mighty impressive job for your first go-'round. Rarity: You took the words right out of my mouth, Applejack. Isn't that right, Rainbow Dash? Bumblebee (RID 2015): Knockout? Rainbow Dash: hushed Any minute now. Applejack: Uh... "any minute now" what? Rainbow Dash: Huh? Oh, uh, nothing! Have you guys noticed how quiet it's gotten? I mean, it's still early, right? Knockout: Everyone should be finished their drinks. Rarity: Of course it's quiet. Ponies can't talk while they're eating those fabulous cookies, heh. Menasor (PWT): Especially those delicious drinks. Rainbow Dash: You think? Rarity: Of course. They're probably all in a cookie and juice coma right now. Rainbow Dash: Huh... Maybe you're right. we'll go check. Come on, Knockout. Knockout: Coming! Rainbow Dash: What is going on...? Okay. Definite cookie-eating happening. But... where is everypony? They must have seen their rainbow mouths by now... They should all be running out into the streets! Unless everypony went to bed early... Knockout: Hello? Anybody here? Antauri? Otto? Anybody? Rainbow Dash: Pinkie? crunch Rainbow Dash: The whole town got the cookies and the juices, and now everypony is shut up in their houses! You don't think there's something wrong with the joke cookies and the joke juices, do you? Knockout: Maybe or maybe not. clatter Knockout: You hear that? clatter Rainbow Dash: Mrs. Cake! Phew! Have you seen Pinkie? I was thinking I'' might have something to do with her not feeling great. '''Mrs. Cake': husky breathing Knockout: Shimmer and Shine? Where are the Hyperforce? I think there’s something wrong with the juices. Shimmer and Shine: terrorcon-like growl Rainbow Dash: Uh... Mrs... Cake...? Knockout: Shimmer? Shine? Mrs. Cake: droning Cookies...! Cookies! Shimmer and Shine: droning Energon...! Energon! ''an Energon sucking terrorcon tounges '''Rainbow Dash': whimper Uh, we can see you're busy! We'll come back! Knockout: Right! thud Rainbow Dash: Uhh! Pinkie Pie: droning Cookies...! Hyperforce: while getting Energon sucking terrorcon tongues Energon...! Rainbow Dash: screams Mrs. Cake: droning More... cookies...! Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: burbling Mrs. Cake: droning Cookies...! Shimmer and Shine: droning More... Energon...! Hyperforce: droning Energon...! Mrs. Cake and Pinkie Pie: droning Cookies... cooooooooooooookiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeees... Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: burbling Hyperforce, Shimmer and Shine: droning Energon... Ennnnneeeeerrrrgggggoooonnnnn... Mrs. Cake and Pinkie Pie: droning Moooooore cooooookies... opens Pinkie Pie: droning More cookies... Jinmay: droning Moooooore Ennnnneeeerrrrggggoooonnnn... Rainbow Dash: gasps Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine: moaning Sonic the Hedgehog and Trixie: moaning Rainbow Dash: panting munching Rainbow Dash: pant Twilight! Connor! pant You gotta come with us to Sugarcube Corner! Something's going on with the Cakes! Well, not something exactly. I mean, it may have something to do with these joke cookies and the joke juices... beat Twilight Sparkle: droning Cooooooookies... Spike: groans Connor Lacey: droning Energon... his Energon sucking terrorcon tongue Rainbow Dash: Oh, no! Twilight Sparkle: droning Coooooookies... Spike: groans Connor Lacey: Enerrrrrrrrgoooonnnn... Knockout: What’s going on around here?! Rainbow Dash: whimpers Fluttershy— Fluttershy: droning Cooooooookies... Harry: growl Knockout: Autobots, have you noticed any unusual activity? Autobots (G1-Cyberverse): growl Knockout: In this sector? Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime (G1): Energon... Autobots (G1-Cyberverse): their Energon sucking terrorcon tongues opens, slams Rainbow Dash: panting Granny Smith: groans droning Cooooooookiiiiiiieeeeeeees... crunch Granny Smith: droning Cookies... Applejack: You sure you don't mind us all comin' over? Devastator (PWT): I mean we do need a good break. Rarity: Oh, of course not. I think the girls have earned a little celebration for all of their hard work. And I have plenty of sewing machine cake left over. Unless anypony wants a cookie...? Optimus Prime (G1): Or some juices? Rainbow Dash '''and '''Knockout: Don't touch these! Rarity: Oh! There is certainly no call for that! There's plenty for everypony. Ironhide (G1): That's right. Rainbow Dash: Come on! We gotta get outta here! Knockout: There's trouble coming up a storm! Applejack: What in tarnation are you goin' on about? Sludge: Me Sludge not understand. Rainbow Dash: There's no time! You have to follow us! Knockout: Right! Rarity: Oh, Rainbow Dash, if you want all of those cookies and the juice, you and Knockout will have to buy them, just like everypony else. Rainbow Dash: I don't want the cookies—! Knockout: And I don't want the juice—! and the Irelanders groaning Rainbow Dash '''and '''Knockout: But they do! Rarity: Wh-wh-what... What's happening? Rainbow Dash: We'll explain later. Come on! Rainbow Dash: panting Sweetie Belle: We need to find somewhere to hide! Granny Smith: Cookie! Cookie! Vehicon Trooper: Energon! Energon! Applejack: This way! and the Irelanders groaning Terrorcon Cliffjumper and Terrorcon Skyquake: Groaning Terrorcon Antauri: Energon! out the Dark Energon out of the two Terrorcons leaving them offline bucking Rainbow Dash: pants Did we lose them? Slag (G1): Me Slag say yes. Scootaloo: pants Why are we running from the ponies of Ponyville? Snarl (G1): And friends the Irelanders? Sweetie Belle: What happened to all of our friends? Grimlock (G1): Why and what? Not know. Sludge (G1): Me Sludge not know two. Rainbow Dash: sighs I think it's something in the cookies. Knockout: And in the juice. Applejack: Ugh! That's ridiculous! Filly Guide cookies and their juice haven't changed for years! It's not like there's a new ingredient that's turnin' the whole town into cookie and juice-cravin' zombies. Rainbow Dash: Uh, unless there... is... Rarity: What are you saying? Applejack: What did you two do? Victorion: Yeah. crunch Zombie ponies: droning Coooooookiiiiiiiieeeee... coooooookiiiiiiieeee.... Terrorcons: droning Eneeeeeeerrrrrrrgooooooon... Eneeeeeeerrrrrrrgooooooon... rattling Rainbow Dash: Cover the windows! Zombie ponies: Coooook... Terrorcons: Eneeerrrrg... on door Zombie ponies: droning Cooooooookieeeee..... cooookiiiiieeeeeeee... etc. Terrorcons: droning Eneeeeeeerrrrrrrgooooooon... Eneeeeeeerrrrrrrgooooooon... etc. Rainbow Dash: pants Okay! So I may have switched all the Filly Guide cookies for joke cookies that were supposed to make ponies' mouths rainbow but somehow turned everypony into mindless cookie-eating zombies instead! Knockout: And I have switched all the Filly Guide juice for joke juice made with a cocktail comprised of Ultimate, Red, Dark and Synthetic Energon that were supposed to make their mouths Energon multicolored but instead it is creating a monstrous mutation, which is now on the verge of turning all living beings of Equestria into mindless Energon-sucking Terrorcons! Rainbow Dash: I figure we just hide out here until the effects wear off, and as long as nopony else eats the cookies or drinks the juice, we'll be fine. Rarity: That's lovely, darling, except for one thing... droning We've already eaten theeeeeeeeeemmmmm... Menasor (PWT): And as for the juice... droning We've already drank theeeeeeeeeemmmmm... his Energon-sucking Terrorcon tongue Applejack: droning Looks like your prank up and backfiiiirrrrreeeeed... Computron (PWT) while getting his Energon-sucking tongue Affirmaaaaaaattttttiiiiiivvvveeeeee... Rainbow Dash '''and '''Knockout: screams Cutie Mark Crusaders: droning Cooooooookiiiieeeees... The Combiners: droning Ennnnnneeeeeeerrrrrrggggggooooonnnnn... their Energon-sucking tongues thud Rainbow Dash: gasps crunch ponies groaning Rainbow Dash: No, no! Stay away! They're making you sick! You don't want these! Knockout: Indeed! Pinkie Pie: droning But we dooooooo... We want cookiiiiiiiieeeeeeees...! Otto (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperdoforce Go): droning As well as Energgggggooooooonnnnnn...! Rainbow Dash: Nngh! Please! Stop! I never meant for this to happen! It was just a harmless prank! It was supposed to be funny! But this isn't funny at all! Knockout: Really not funny! Pinkie Pie: normal Exactly! Gibson: That’s what we wanted to hear. splats Rainbow Dash: What? Wait... What's happening? Knockout: What's the meaning of this? Rarity: Just delighting in pranking the prankster. Applejack: chuckles Yeah. How does it feel to get some of your own medicine? Yumi Ishiyama: You should've seen the look on your face. Rainbow Dash: So... you're... not sick? None of you are? Pinkie Pie: Of course not, silly! All: Gotcha! Rainbow Dash: This... was all... a prank?! Applejack: Yep! And you can thank Pinkie Pie and the Hyperforce. After you told them about your plan to prank the whole town, they got everypony together and came up with a way to turn the tables on you. Pinkie Pie: Aw, shucks, it was nothing! Just a little something I threw together. Nova (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!): That was funny. Rainbow Dash: Uh... Scootaloo: Wow! You should see your face! Apple Bloom: laughs Talk about funny! Rainbow Dash: scoffs Well, We don't think it's very funny! And We're the ones that got pranked! We were really scared! I thought we made everypony sick! You can't just go around— Twilight Sparkle: —pranking whoever you feel like? Fluttershy: Without thinking about how it might make them feel? Rarity: Or if they'd even enjoy it? Applejack: Or think it's funny? Connor Lacey: Yeah. Rainbow Dash: Yeah! beat Ohhh. I see what you did there. Pinkie Pie: Pranks can be a lot of fun when everypony has a good time. I thought you just needed to see what it's like when they don't. Rainbow Dash: I guess I did. I'm sorry, everypony. I haven't really been thinking about how other ponies feel. Fluttershy: Well, I hope you learned your lesson. Trailbreaker: You too, Knockout. Knockout: Of course. Rainbow Dash: Totally! You all pulled off an amazing prank! I'll have to work extra hard to top it! chirping Rainbow Dash '''and '''Knockout: Gotcha. laughing outside of the barn, the two cleaned Cliffjumper and Skyquake woke up and transformed and went their own ways